Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5)
The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5) is a high performance model in the C5 generation released in 2001 and discontinued in 2004 with 28,388 units manufactured. The Corvette Z06 was treated by Chevrolet as the spiritual successor to the C4 ZR-1 model developed with Lotus and a re-release of the high-performance Z06 brand that hadn't been used since the Corvette Z06 (C2). It was also fitted with several refinements compared to the standard Corvette (C5). This included flat underside body panels, rear air scoops, side air inlets, front screened air inlets, an interior tachometer, and red painted brake calipers. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' The Corvette Z06 is featured in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 that is available to both cops and racers. It is classed as a tier 3 car in the GameCube, PC, and Xbox releases that is unlocked upon earning 10,000 NFS Points, but as a class B car in the PlayStation 2 release that is unlocked upon completing Hot Pursuit event #24 - Corvette Time Trial. The Z06 is lacking in top speed compared to other cars within its class, although it also accelerates quickly and is controllable in turns. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition Z06 is unlocked in the GameCube, PC, and Xbox releases upon earning 20,000 NFS Points, but is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon accumulate 2,500,000 NFS Points. ''Pursuit'' The Pursuit Z06 is unlocked in the GameCube, PC, and Xbox releases upon earning 20,000 NFS Points. It can be unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release through two different methods; * Challenge Mode - Complete Hot Pursuit Event 13 (Pursuit Corvette Challenge) *You're The Cop - Win a single player Hot Pursuit Lap Knockout on Advanced difficulty. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' It Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals as both a stock model and as a Boss car. ''Need for Speed'' (Film) The Corvette Z06 also has a brief appearance in the ''Need for Speed'' during the street race at the beginning of the film. Trivia *In the PlayStation 2 PAL release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the Pursuit Z06 uses a diferent livery due to the game's localization. *The Corvette NFS Edition livery in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 is reminiscent of the Corvette C5R that raced in the GTS class at the 2000 24 Hours of Le Mans. Gallery NFSHP2 Car - Chevrolet C5 Corvette Z06 PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC) NFSHP2 Car - Chevrolet C5 Corvette Z06 NFS PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC - NFS Edition) NFSHP2_Car_-_Pursuit_Corvette_Z06_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC - Pursuit) NFSHP2 PS2 ChevroletCorvetteZ06.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2) NFSHP2 PS2 ChevroletCorvetteZ06 NeedForSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - NFS Edition) NFSHP2 PS2 ChevroletCorvetteZ06 Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - Pursuit) NFSHP2PS2_UnusedChevroletCorvetteZ06Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - Localised Pursuit livery) NFSUR PSP ChevroletCorvetteZ06.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSUR PSP ChevroletCorvetteZ06 DJWess.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' (DJ Wess) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2